Living Your Dream
Living Your Dream is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 24th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 66th case of the game. It takes place in South-Eastern Europe. Plot Right after the team heard from Tiger that something "interesting" will happen in Moldova, Priya and the player went to her capital city, Chisinau. As they walk around searching for any misplaced thing, the player noticed a big puddle of blood next to Moldovan triumphal arch and when the team get closer, they found that Mario Albu, academic of Moldovan Academy of science cut on half. The team on the first step of investigation bumped into the American boxer Baxter Fraser who said that he and the victim were close friends. Also, the team later found reasons to suspect doctor Roxana Spinu and victim's girlfriend Victoria Ceban. Katarina determine that the only weapon who could bring such damage to a body is a chainsaw. When the team was ready to recap the first steps of the investigation, they heard screams who came from the local gas station. When the team went there, they spoke with Edona Roman who said that she saw a strange man lurking around with a weapon and gave description about him to the player who successfully identify the man who ended up to be Sven Rusnac, a local citizen who claim that he is a superhero "Brassman" on which Priya start to laugh as Sven got angry and left the interrogation. Later, the team had more reasons to speak with Baxter when the player found the photo of young him and the victim. He said that Mario was like his older brother and that he is the one who helped him to become a boxer but the reason why he lied about knowing him is that he was in a secret relationship with him. The team then went to interrogate Roxana again after finding her DNA on the victim's first aid. She said that after the victim discovered that Roxana's instruments were uncleaned and that he got HIV and that the victim decided to instead of suing he decided to attack her personally which how her DNA end up on the first aid. Later on, the team heard that someone again trespassing the parking lot around the crime scene. When the team went again to check, they found that the person who trespass the crime scene is no other than Edona who explained the team that she just wanted to find a proof that the victim hit her first in a fight they had so she could get something from his family after she sues them because their late member attacked her. Later, the team found the reason to speak with Veronica again after the player restored a very creepy scrapbook. She said that she like to watch blood and murders and that she often imagining killing her loved and close ones just to see the feel of it but that she would never do that in reality. After analyzes of the camcorder the team spoke with Sven again. Sven said that he couldn't handle anymore the victim's constantly mocking for his passion and dream of being a superhero that he, as the team saw on the footage, started an argument with the victim who end up very badly but he added that he would never kill him as we want to be a superhero, not a super-zero. When everything was completed, the player and Priya arrested the victim's girlfriend Victoria Ceban. After she admitted that she killed Mario she said that she really have no reason why she did it. With a totally calm voice she said that she one night watched some crime documentaries, and that she got an idea to try to just kill someone, just to feel some adrenaline and she chooses that target to Mario because he was the one to have nothing to lose if he dies. She bought something easy to kill - chainsaw and hide them in the bush. She continued with a relaxed voice to recap the things as she said that she waited to be alone with him before she took off the chainsaw from the bush she placed there earlier and just cut him on a half. Before the team took her to trial, she said that killing should be listed as a sport but also that she finally lived her dream. Reading the report, Judge Andrich went speechless before she sentenced her to 189 years in jail. Post trial, the team was again approached by Austin who again wanted to speak with the player bout Tiger. He explained to the player that he also want to destroy Tiger and Panther because their strange rituals who happened here in Moldova took away his dear wife and son and after that event he work hard to find the leaders and kill them. He continues and said that during his private missions he found a strange map who is probably an old map of the city. The player suggest to be sent to Adolf. After Adolf finished with analyzed, he confirmed that the old ritual hall is now destroyed and on that place is now a parking lot. They went to ask Judge Andrich to give them a document so they can dig on that property which he successfully granted. After hours of digging the player got to the first discoveries. After examining the place better both Austin and the player has a broken skelet in front of them. The player carefully back them together and send them back to Katarina. Katarina did the analyze and determine that the skelet is Austin's late wife Carolina LaVey. Se also said that she found a party fingerprint but that she couldn't determine from who it is. Austin said that he is confident that the player could find to who belong. It end up being from Veronica. They visited a prison to ask her about them and she said that while helping the workers in making the parking lot, she found the bones but that she didn't care from who they are and dig a hole and buried them. Right after that Zeynep appeared as said that she maybe found the escape from the virus the Tiger get into their servers. She said that she totally did a full scan of the USB the player found in Belarus and during the scan she found a secret file who ended up to be a place where the antivirus is. She added that the coordinants who are on the file matches to the security room of Moldovan Academy of Science. With the access the team did the last search of the security room where the player found a broken hard drive who after restoration is given to Zeynep to do her magic. After the player gave a restored hard drive to Zeynep, the team was approached by Chief Wilson who turn on the TV of the local Romanian channel where the new president was just elected. Chief Wilson said that the new president of Romania is a heavy neo-nazi who openly confessed that is part of LEGION, but also that he plans to avenge Hitler's ideas and that the player need to go and arrest him before he put Europe into the big danger and cause Third World War. Summary 'Victim' * Mario Albu (Found sliced on half in Moldova) 'Murder Weapon' * Chainsaw 'Killer' * Victoria Ceban Suspects BFraserSTE.png|Baxter Fraser RSpinuSTE.png|Roxana Spinu VCebanSTE.png|Victoria Ceban ERomanSTE.png|Edona Roman SRusnacSTE.png|Sven Rusnac Quasi-Suspect(s) ALaVeyC23STEQ.png|Austin LaVey ZKayaQSTE.png|Zeynep Kaya Killer's Profile * The Killer eats snails. * The Killer watches The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. * The Killer listen to dictators speeches. * The Killer wears pearls. * The Killer wears white rose. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Triumphal Arch (Clues: Victim's body, Torn flyer, Broken plastic; Victim identified: Mario Albu) *Examine Torn Flyer (Result: Flyer; New Suspect: Baxter Fraser) *Examine Broken plastic (Result: Card key; New Crime Scene: Academy of Science) *See if Baxter knew the victim (Prerequisite: Flyer restored) *Investigate Academy of Science (Prerequisite: Card key restored; Clues: Paper, Victim's Briefcase) *Examine Paper (Result: Medical Record; New Suspect: Roxana Spinu) *Examine Victim's Briefcase (Result: Opened Briefcase) *Examine Opened Briefcase (Result: Photo; New suspect: Victoria Ceban) *Speak to Roxana Spinu about the victim (Prerequisite: Medical Record recovered) *Inform Victoria Ceban about her boyfriend murder (Prerequisite: Photo found) *Analyze Card Key (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats snails) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer watches The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Gas Station (Clues: Picture, Torn latter; New Suspect: Edona Roman) *See why Edona Roman screamed (Prerequisite: Gas Station searched; Profile Updated: Edona watches The Texas Chainsaw Massacre; New Clue: Suspect Description) *Examine Picture (Result: Picture) *Examine Torn Letter (Result: Letter) *Examine Suspect Description (Result: New Suspect: Sven Rusnac) *Ask Baxter Fraser why he lied about knowing the victim (Prerequisite: Picture examined; Profile Updated: Baxter watches The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *See why Sven Rusnac scares people (Prerequisite: Suspect found; Profile Updated: Sven eats snails and watches The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *Analyze Letter (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer listen to dictators speeches; New Crime Scene: Security Office) *Investigate Security Office (Prerequisite: Letter analyzed; Clues: First Aid) *Examine First Aid (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Roxana's DNA) *Question Roxana about her DNA on the victim's first aid (Prerequisite: Roxana's DNA confirmed; Profile Updated: Roxana eats snails, watches The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and listens to dictators speeches) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Investigate Parking Lot (Clues: Handprint, Bag, Camcorder) *Examine Handprint (Result: Edona's handprint) *Examine Bag (Result: Scrapbook) *Examine Camcorder (Result: Camcorder) *Question Edona about her trespassing (Profile Updated: Edona eats snails and listen to dictators speeches) *See why Veronica made the creepy scrapbook (Profile Updated: Veronica eats snails, watches The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and listen to dictators speeches) *Analyze Camcorder (12:00:00) *Speak to Sven about the fight on the footage (Prerequisite: Camcorder analyzed; Profile Updated: Sven listen to dictators speeches; New Crime Scene: Pillar) *Investigate Pillar (Prerequisite: Sven interrogated; Clues: Bush, Chainsaw) *Examine Chainsaw (Result: Dust) *Examine Bush (Result: Petals) *Analyze Dust (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears pearls) *Analyze Petals (15:00:00; Attribute: the Killer wears the white rose) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Eyes of the Tiger 2! Eyes of the Tiger 2 *See what information Austin has to tell (New Lab Sample: Map) *Analyze Map (03:00:00) *Ask Judge Andrich for the documents about digging the parking lot (Prerequisite: Map analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Parking Lot (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Pile of bones) *Examine Pile of bones (Result: Skelet) *Analyze Skelet (12:00:00; New Clue: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint (Result: Veronica's fingerprint) *Question Veronica about her fingerprint of the bones of a murder victim (Prerequisite: Fingerprint matches; Reward: 20 000 coins) *See Zeynep's solution to the virus problem (Prerequisite: All tasks above) *Investigate Security Room (Clues: Broken Hard-Drive) *Examine Broken Hard Drive (Result: Hard Drive; Reward: Hi-Tech Glasses) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:South-Eastern Europe (STE)